Conventionally, research and development of various semiconducting materials, particularly a crystal of CdTe (Cadmium Telluride), ZnTe (Zinc Telluride), or CdZnTe (Cadmium Zinc Telluride), has been conducted as a material for a high-sensitive radiation detector. A part of the materials has been commercially available. A semiconductor layer formed by CdTe, ZnTe, or CdZnTe is a polycrystalline film. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2001-242256.
With the configuration as above, however, a portion with a large amount of leakage current, a so-called “leak spot” may occur partially. Moreover, a semiconductor layer to be laminated may have poor adhesion. Furthermore, a porous film may be formed. Such drawbacks may arise.
This invention has been made regarding the state of the art noted above, and its one object is to provide a radiation detector and a method of manufacturing thereof in which a semiconductor film to be laminated on a substrate has a stable film quality, and thus adhesion of the substrate and the semiconductor layer can be enhanced.